Chain of love
by Shimochi Sama
Summary: Luego de que ese amor se ha marchado, Amu recapacita por el intenso amor que sentia por Ikuto, más el destino y su torpeza los aparto dividiendo sus vidas en dos. Ikuto Tsukiyomi un artista reconocido por el mundo trata de cambiar su vida y regresar por su verdadero amor más su manager le complica las cosas. ¿Podra Ikuto unir las cadenas de este amor?
1. Chapter 1: Dos mundos diferentes

Hoy les presentare un AMUTO en el cual me encargare de que el protagonista sea Ikuto, ósea viajaremos en la mente y los pensamientos de Ikuto Tsukiyomi: D

Está claro que algunos momentos voy a mostrar a Amu pero en mayoría se tratara del punto de vista de Ikuto, así que no se pierdan de este Amuto basado en mi personaje favorito ;)

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S"

**Capitulo1:** **Dos mundos diferentes**

La melodía del violín resonaba en la filarmónica, todos deseaban ese concierto en el cual el músico famoso Ikuto Tsukiyomi demostraría nuevamente su talento…

Las mujeres observaban al ya hombre tocando una melodía bastante melancólica, era apetecible para todos los sexos pero los hombres que asistían de acompañantes solían enviarle miradas de intenso odio al músico.

El número de Ikuto había finalizado con su más conocido tema "L'amour aux cheveux roses" [El amor de cabello rosa en francés], los aplausos invadieron la filarmónica, Ikuto atrapo una de las rosas que le lanzaron, más esta le recordó al cabello de aquella mujer que había cautivado su corazón:

–– Rosa… ¿Por que se empeña el destino en llamarme a gritos con tu voz?... ¿Por qué todo me recuerda a ti?

Era apenas un murmurar para el mismo, Ikuto se retiro con elegancia mientras vislumbraba la rosa que le recordaba a aquella mujer que había dejado tiempo atrás cuando tenía tan solo dieciocho años.

Al pasar el telón su representante se acerco a él:

–– ¡Tsukiyomi! Tu actuación fue mejor que en el anfiteatro Epidauro en Grecia, deberíamos discutir en donde será tu próxima función

Ikuto se detuvo y suspiro mirando a su camarada:

–– ¿No existe descansó para un corazón sin propósitos?

El hombre suspiro resignado golpeando la fuerte espalda de Ikuto:

–– Otra vez con eso Ikuto, olvídala han pasado ya ¿Cuánto siete o diez años?

Ikuto miro la rosa en su mano melancólicamente:

–– Siete…para ser exactos mañana se cumplen los siete años lejos de ella…

El camarada encendió un cigarro y le extendió uno a Ikuto el cual fue rechazado:

–– Mira Ikuto, no puedes pasarte la vida atrás de un sueño, es decir pasaron siete años y anda a saber si se ha casado o tiene hijos o vaya a saber que le habrá sucedido, el punto es que teniendo un millón de mujeres dispuestas a amarte y a complacerte en todo y tu andas llorando por una sombra de tu pasado

Al oír esas palabras de parte de su mejor amigo Ikuto camino por el pasillo con el fin de salir a ver las estrellas de la noche.

Era difícil la vida sin ella o sin su Chara Yoru…

Había dejado mucho atrás…

Su madre, Utau al principito y a Amu…

Logrando salir al exterior pudo vislumbrar el cielo oscuro bañado por una capa de cristales que centellaban, pero el escenario más hermoso no era algo satisfactorio si se veía con los ojos del dolor, Ikuto dio un paso más fue interceptado por una ola de fanáticos los cuales morían por sacarse una foto a su lado o simplemente con tocarlo o respirar el mismo aire, el hombre de cabellera negriazul retrocedió más en un parpadear su guardia personal y su representante lograron apartarlo de la turba:

–– Ikuto cuando puedas súbete a la limosina

Todo se movía a cámara lenta, el flash de las cámaras, los gritos de los fanáticos y la guardia de Tsukiyomi haciendo cadena para que no pasara nadie, sin previo aviso fue lanzado a la limosina, entraron velozmente, el representante sonrió:

–– De la que te salvaste Ikuto ¿No?

Ikuto miro a su amigo, su mirada era vacía y ya casi no sonreía:

–– Giovanni… no puedo resistir mas esta presión… si sigo así no podre volver a tocar nunca más…

El Manager llamado Ludovic Rotbury y su representante Giovanni Valenti se miraron ante tal revelación, su manager se aclaro la garganta:

–– ¿Y se puede saber el porqué de tu des inspiración laboral?

Su representante que era como un hermano para Ikuto se aclaro la garganta en un intento de sacarlo del apuro:

–– El señor Tsukiyomi no se ha sentido muy bien estos días y de seguro se debe al desarreglo horario que ha tenido estos meses es decir de Australia a Rusia y de Rusia a Estados Unidos de Estados Unidos a Grecia y de Grecia a Francia, fíjese bien señor Ludovic el debe de estar exhausto

El manager respingo molesto y golpeo la ventanilla del chofer:

–– Al hotel Sofitel Paris Le Faubourg… nuestra estrella está demasiado agotado como para emprender un vuelo…

Giovanni le sonrió a Ikuto más este seguía mirando el piso de la limosina, el supervisor borro la sonrisa del rostro y frunció el seño pensativo:

––"Tengo que hacer algo que lo alegre… que reviva a ese Ikuto Tsukiyomi que conocí siete años atrás en Italia"

La limusina se detuvo frente al lujoso hotel, el Manager Ludovic observo fijamente a los dos hombres y se aclaro la garganta:

–– Ustedes adelántense e ingresen a la suite A906… yo aun tengo asuntos que resolver para reservar un jet privado para el próximo vuelo… será mejor que descansen…

Un lacayo les abrió la puerta educadamente Giovanni salió primero dándole propina, Ikuto salió después, el edificio deslumbrante no sorprendía a Ikuto suspiro pensativo:

-–"Todos los días son lo mismo… Vuelos y Hoteles caros… me siento al igual que cuando EASTER me tenía bajo su pie"

Giovanni se encargo de escoltar a Ikuto a la suite, Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por su amigo, el botones dejo las maletas en la suite y fue recompensado, Ikuto se encontraba en el balcón mirando vaya a saber que, Giovanni se aclaro la garganta:

–– Ikuto ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre ese amor tuyo?

Ikuto solo movió la cabeza mirándolo de reojo:

––Adelante pero… digas lo que digas no la cambiaría por nadie…

Giovanni se sintió mal por los comentarios dichos en los pasillos del anfiteatro más lo que quería decirle era diferente:

––Lamento lo de que te olvidaras de ella pero… creía que seria mejor para ti… pero no quería hablar de eso si no… quería saber si esa amada tuya ¿es de Japón no?

Ikuto frunció el seño mirando a la nada:

–– Se que mi actuación en Japón será una de las ultimas o quizás una imposible ya que mi manager sospecha que hay algo en Japón que podría hacerme tirar todo esto y quedarme alli…

Su amigo pestañeo sorprendido:

–– ¿Ludovic sabe lo de Amu?

Ikuto se encogió de hombros:

–– Quien sabe… el hecho es que… Ludovic no tiene intención alguna en que pise Japón… ya me lo ha dicho varias veces… desde que comencé esta carrera…

Giovanni se paro alado de él:

––Mi esposa vive en Japón y pensaba visitarla…

Ikuto apenas esbozo una sonrisa:

–– Y yo pensaba que nunca encontrarías una mujer que fuera hecha para ti…

Giovanni sin titubear le enseño do pasajes:

–– ¡Quiero que vengas conmigo a Japón Ikuto!

Los ojos Azulviolacios de Ikuto parecieron brillar por un instante Giovanni prosiguió:

––Unas vacaciones te harán bien y así podrás ver a tu Amu

Ikuto observo el horizonte y se hablo más así mismo:

–– El Chara de mi padre no nació… eso quiere decir que este no es el camino correcto… y Yoru… el no quisiera esto para mi…

Giovanni nunca lograba entender lo que murmuraba para si mismo pero le hacía feliz que la pasión de sus ojos se encendiera nuevamente, Ikuto miro a Giovanni con una sonrisa algo juvenil:

–– ¿Nos escaparemos cierto?

Giovanni sonrió arrastrando un bolso en el cual llevaba disfraces:

–– Ludovic no te dejara ir así que ingenie un plan para poder escapar sin que nos vea

Ikuto comenzó a revolver el bolso sacando pelucas y ropa de clase media:

–– ¡Hoy mismo quiero irme de esta vida Giovanni así que comenzare a vestirme!

Giovanni asintió y lo siguió para vestirse, sabía que podría meterse en problemas… pero… la sonrisa de su camarada era más importante, aunque sería complicado el tema de los pasajes así que lo más seguro seria llevar mucho dinero. Finalizaron vistiendo ropa natural se podría decir que casi de turistas, Ikuto lucia pantalones de Sheen y una campera deportiva con un buzo que decía "Love Paris" típico de turistas y unos tenis, su representante llevaba unas bermudas y una camisa hawaiana con romanitas ambos se pusieron los lentes de sol y los sombreros "Gilligan" , Giovanni le sonrió:

–– Que bien luces, estas irreconocible

Ikuto levanto una ceja y con la cabeza le indico que era hora de irse, al salir del Hotel se toparon con el manager Ludovic Rotbury mas este ni los reconoció, Ikuto se subió a un taxi junto a Giovanni con destino al aeropuerto.

En la casa de la familia Hotori, una Amu ya más adulta caminaba con un cucharon:

–– ¡Es mi última advertencia, si no vienen aquí santa no les dejara nada en navidad!

Dos pequeños correteaban por la sala de estar, Tadase entro con unas bolsas en brazos:

–– ¿Alguien me podría ayudar? Esto esta pesado

Amu sonrió al ver a Tadase:

–– ¡Era hora de que llegaras con los pedidos para la cena Tadase!

El rubio con una voz más grave sonrió nervioso:

–– Es que el trafico no era favorable

Kukai con una sonrisa le ayudo con las bolsas:

–– Nunca dejaras de ser ese rey que necesita de su súbditos

Todos rieron, Rima la cual estaba junto a Nagihiko sonrió rememorando:

–– ¿Recuerdan cuando jugábamos a eso de los guardianes? Que recuerdos

Todos rieron pero más melancólicamente, Nagihiko suspiro mirando a Rima:

–– No era un juego, gracias a eso ayudamos a varios niños los cuales hoy en día se reflejan en nosotros

Yaya asintió sonriendo mientras le jalaba la cola de caballo a Kairi:

–– Es cierto Yaya recuerda como Amu curaba los huevos con el Humpty Lock

Kairi se acomoda las gafas:

––Era bastante impresionante como simples chicos podían lograr grandes cosas ¿no?

Todos conversaban mas Amu observo el Humpty Lock recordando viejos momentos:

––"Aquel que tiene la llave es quien puede abrir el candado… Ikuto era quien tenía la llave…"

La pelirosa miro por la ventana, nevaba y se acercaba otra navidad sin el, Utau se levanto y le quito las bolsas a Kukai el cual la miro sorprendido, la rubia dejo las bolsas en la mesada y suspiro:

–– Es triste ¿Verdad?

Amu salió del trance y miro a Utau la cual se giro mirándola con tristeza:

––Lo extrañas aunque hayan pasado casi siete años…

Amu asintió mirando el suelo:

–– Cometí muchos errores y el más grande fue dejarlo ir sin decir cuánto lo quería…

Utau se cruzo de brazos asintiendo:

–– Eso es algo que no creo perdonártelo Amu… y menos que cambiaras a Ikuto por Tadase

Amu miro a Utau a los ojos, era igual que mirar los ojos de Ikuto, siempre le daba nostalgia:

––Utau… tu que conoces a Ikuto… ¿Hay probabilidad de que Ikuto se olvidara de mi y se volviera a enamorar?

Utau se cruzo de brazos:

–– Son siete años ¿Cuántas cosas pueden suceder en siete años?

Amu miro el frio escenario que le brindaba el frio invierno, Utau fue llamada por Kukai el cual tenía a uno de los chicos:

-– Podrías ayudarme con los endemoniados "Mini Tadase´s"

Utau resoplo molesta dirigiéndose mientras refunfuñaba, Amu observaba cada copo de nieve caer:

–– "Tal vez se habrá olvidado de mi o…"

No podía pensar en que algo le hubiera sucedido… Sin dar pretextos a nadie Amu salió al patio de la casa de Tadase dejándola que la nieve le cayera encima…

Quería verlo…

Pero…

No sabía en donde podría estar…

Una lágrima se precipito por la mejilla de Amu:

–– Solo quisiera una señal… una señal que me haga saber que estas bien…

Amu miraba para ambos lados en la espera de su señal…

Pero…

Nada especial sucedió…

Amu salió a caminar por la blanca calle…

Pensando…

¿Ikuto la había olvidado? No… ese no sería el Ikuto de que ella se había enamorado…

Si lo hubiera besado antes de que se marchara

¿Habría sido todo distinto?

La nieve caía cada vez más intensamente, preguntas sin respuestas invadían la mente de Amu, la pelirosa dejo de caminar y a todo pulmón decidió gritar:

–– ¡Ikuto… te amo!

Las lagrimas salieron solas, la nieve se hacía más fría al tocar el rostro de Amu, de repente algo similar a una bocina resonó Amu miro hacia ambos lados pero no vio nada

¿Acaso era el sonido del viento o estaba perdiendo la cordura?

No…

No era su imaginación, a causa de la nieve la calle estaba resbalosa y la cortina de nieve no dejo ver que un auto se dirigía hacia ella, Amu quedo paralizada,

todo se movió en cámara lenta, podía oír a sus amigos los cuales le gritaban también podía oír la bocina y la frenada del auto y hasta por un momento creyó oír el violín de Ikuto…

Mas al ser impactada por el automóvil todo fue rápido más todos se le oscureció y apenas podía oír sonidos como voces…

Sentía sabor a metal…

¿Sangre?

No podía estar sangrando, no podía morir aun tenía que decirle a…

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una cama de hospital, sus padres dormían en la habitación:

–– ¿Dónde estoy?...

Midori y Tsumugu Hinamori despertaron al oír a su hija, Midori acaricio la frente de su hija casi entre lágrimas:

––Despertaste Amu… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Amu miraba los rostros de aquellos desconocidos:

–– ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?

Midori entre lagrimas miro a su hija:

––Somos tus papás Amu y tu eres nuestra hija…

Amu se cubrió la cara con las manos:

––¿Qué me paso?

Esta vez Tsumugu hablo ya que Midori estaba horriblemente destrozada:

–– Amu… tuviste un accidente, nadie sabe por que saliste sin avisar, luego Utau noto que no estabas y corrieron a buscarte más ya era tarde… un auto que no tenia control en el pavimento te embistió…

Amu miro a su madre:

–– Hay muchos nombres pero no tiene cara… Mamá… no llores…

Midori se limpio el rostro asintiendo:

–– Iremos a avisarle a tus amigos que estas bien…

Sus padres se marcharon de la habitación, Amu se cubrió el rostro con las manos rompiendo en llanto:

–– ¿Quién soy?... y ¿Por qué tengo esta angustia en el pecho?

Oprimió fuerte el Humpty Lock el cual le llamo la atención, y lo comenzó a observar:

–– Me siento como si alguien importante para mi hubiera muerto… ¿Acaso intente suicidarme?

Amu negó recordando a sus padres y a esos supuestos amigos que estaban en la sala de espera, jugó con el Humpty Lock observándolo:

–– No lo creo… siento como si ese alguien sin rostro llegaría a odiarme si hiciera eso…

Amu miro por la ventana, nevaba…

Nevaba como otra navidad sin él. Más sin que ella lo supiera o recordara…

ese amor estaba en viaje para verla de nuevo…


	2. Chapter 2: Somos como extraños

¡El segundo capítulo de esta historia!

¡¿Lo esperaban con ansias no!?

No los retraso más :)

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S"

**Capitulo 2: ¿Somos como dos extraños?**

Amu observo la habitación algo confundida:

–– No puedo quedarme aquí… tengo que salir… tengo que irme…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Amu diviso a una rubia la cual traía obsequios, Utau camino hacia Amu:

–– ¿Estás bien Amu?

La joven miro a Utau fijamente sin decir nada, la rubia suspiro:

–– Me dijeron que te detectaron Amnesia luego del impacto…

Amu oprimió las sabanas con fuerza:

–– ¿Amnesia? Pero si yo… si yo no recuerdo que hubiera perdido algo…

Utau noto la frustración de Amu y comenzó a extender los regalos:

–– El médico permitió dejar pasar a uno solo así que los traje por ellos…

La joven observo los hermosos regalos, osos de peluche, chocolates, flores y una caja de música, Utau señalo la cajita de música:

–– Esta es de mi para ti Amu…

La pelirosa sonrió abriéndola curiosa y al verla su rostro entristeció, Utau miro a Amu:

–– ¿Sucede algo? ¿No te gusto?

Amu negó escuchando la melodía "L'amour aux cheveux roses" y derramando algunas lagrimas sin entender nada:

–– Me gusta… pero… es algo triste que creo perdido…

Utau observo a la pareja que bailaba al compás de la melodía…

Le daba nostalgia…

Sabía que él no regresaría…

Ikuto estaba en un mudo lejano…

¿Sería esa la nostalgia que sentía Amu en su corazón?

Amu se seco las lágrimas:

–– Creo que necesito estar sola un rato… Emmm…

La rubia se paro sonriendo dulcemente:

–– Utau…

Amu quedo algo confundida al ver los ojos de Utau…

Le recordaban a algo que tenía esa mirada…

¿O era una persona la que llevaba esa misma mirada?

Utau se dio la media vuelta marchándose de la habitación:

–– Nos veremos Amu…

Amu observo cómo se alejaba la joven, le recordaba a alguien y le parecía conocerla…

La pelirosa junto sus piernas y apoyo su mentón encima de ellas pensativa:

–– "Amnesia… ¿Cómo se si en verdad perdí mi memoria?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ludovic Rotbury se masajeaba la frente aun preocupado, uno de los guardaespaldas de Ikuto toco la puerta e ingreso:

–– Señor… disculpe mi intrusión…

El manager comenzó a servir dos vasos del vino más caro de Francia:

–– Una copa no haría nada mal Sr. Alexander Vaniselos…

El guardaespaldas se sorprendió al ver el vino caro que le servía Ludovic y negó rápidamente:

–– G…g…gracias señor pero… yo no podría aceptar un vino tan caro siendo que no hice mi trabajo…

El manager suspiro algo apenado dejando la botella:

–– Pero sería algo muy agobiante beberse todo esto solo… a demás es solo una copa de el exquisito vino "Château Lafite Rothschild"

El hombre trago saliva al ver tan tentador vino:

–– Pero eso vale más de 166.000 euros, no podría tener el atrevimiento de beberla

El manager bebió con delicadeza y agito la copa:

–– 166.000 Euros no son nada para mi Sr. Alexander Vaniselos… así que le obligare a que lo beba o tendrá más problemas si no lo hace…

El hombre temeroso asintió y tomó asiento recibiendo la copa:

–– Quería hablarle de… el caso de la desaparición de Tsukiyomi…

Ludovic lo observo de perfil seriamente agitando su copa:

–– ¿Obtuvieron alguna pista?

El hombre bebió un sorbo sacándole una sonrisa a Ludovic:

–– Si es así… quiero oírla antes de que emborracharas

Ambos hombres rieron, el guardaespaldas le entrego un papel:

–– Una mujer de Francia dijo haberle visto, nos brindo su número telefónico y su dirección por si queríamos contactarla…

El manager sonrió de oreja a oreja observando el papel:

–– Claro que la contactaremos… ella es la clave para descubrir a donde fue Tsukiyomi…

El guardaespaldas se sostuvo la cabeza molestó:

––… no me siento nada bien…

Ludovic sonrió guardando el papel en su chaqueta:

–– Te dije que te pondrías algo ebrio al instante…

El guardaespaldas se tomó la garganta muy adolorido:

–– Mi… garg… arde…

Ludovic sonrió de oreja a oreja bebiendo un poco del vino:

–– No eres un bebedor constante… si no sabrías lo que podía contener ese vino…

El hombre se lanzó al suelo retorciéndose, el manager sonrió levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta:

–– Un buen catador de vino… sabría que la mínima sustancia se puede detectar al instante con tu sentido del olfato… pero veo que no eres bueno en eso…

El hombre buscaba reincorporarse pero era imposible, Ludovic salió de la habitación más antes de cerrar la puerta sonrió observando al hombre en el suelo:

–– Al igual que no fuiste bueno en ser un guardaespaldas…

Y sin apiadarse del hombre se retiro de la suite sonriendo:

–– "Ahora que tengo una pista… nada podrá separarme de la riqueza… y por eso me encargare de encontrarte Ikuto…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El avión había llegado a destino más la capa blanca de nieve no permitía que se pudiera ver la carretera, Ikuto miro a Giovanni:

–– ¿Ahora?

Giovanni buscaba con la mirada a su esposa:

–– Mitsuki quería recibirme así que no será necesario tomarnos un taxi…

No pudo evitar sonreír, Giovanni siempre seria un tacaño con lo que se refería al dinero, Ikuto observo la nieve la cual fuertemente golpeaba contra su rostro:

–– Giovanni… deberíamos esperar dentro del aeropuerto, esta ventisca es demasiado fuerte

El hombre le sonrió negando mientras señalaba un auto bastante antiguo:

–– No es necesario, mi esposa ya ha llegado, vamos tenemos que ir

Ikuto cargo sus pesadas maletas haciendo equilibrio entre la espesa nieve:

–– Demonios, esto es mucho más difícil que cuando era joven, podría decirse que muchos años antes daría piruetas o brincaría de un techo al otro sin resbalar… pero ahora…

Las maletas eran extremadamente pesadas, no recordaba que tenía en ellas con exactitud, Giovanni el cual ya estaba esperándolo en la puerta del auto rio a carcajadas:

–– Eres todo un desastre Ikuto, se puede notar que es la primera vez en años que no llevan tus maletas o caminas en la nieve por tu cuenta

El hombre gruño molesto, Giovanni siempre lograba encontrar alguna situación en la cual reírse de él:

–– ¡Podrías darme una pequeña mano!

Giovanni continuo riendo, era deleitante ver como su refinado amigo caminaba con dificultad:

–– Luces como un gato con bolsas en las patas

Con dificultad y algo fatigado Ikuto llego a donde estaba el auto:

–– Ya… cállate… Giovanni… estoy… sin… aliento…

El hombre tomó las maletas de Ikuto y comenzó a guardarlas en la cajuela:

–– Hago esto solo porque eres mi hermano pero tuve que haberte visto guardarlas…

Ikuto agotado se sentó en el asiento trasero, la esposa de Giovanni le sonrió:

–– Tu debes de ser Ikuto Tsukiyomi ¿Verdad?

El nombrado sonrió extendiéndole la mano:

–– Así es y usted debe de ser la esposa de Giovanni

Mitsuki asintió estrechándole la mano, Giovanni tomó asiento y ocupo el lugar del conductor:

–– Bien ahora que estamos, vamos directo a casa y por cierto querida…

Mitsuki lo miro sonriendo acariciando su vientre:

–– Ella está bien, parece que el doctor dijo que está cada vez más grande y que no dudara en nacer en cualquier momento

Giovanni sonrió encendiendo el auto, Ikuto no entendía como su amigo era lo suficientemente inconsciente como para pedirle a su esposa embarazada que condujera hasta aquí, se encogió de hombros…

No tenía remedio, Giovanni siempre fue como un chico en el cuerpo de un adulto y era probable que le hubiera pedido ese favor a su esposa sin notar la seriedad del embarazo, Mitsuki y su esposo hablaban de las ecografías y de la habitación de la bebé más Ikuto podía oírlos pero no dejaba de observar hacia afuera…

La nieve bañaba el automóvil y el viento la intensificaba…

Más su mente y su corazón solo añoraban una cosa…

Ver de nuevo a Amu…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El coche había llegado a la casa, no era una mansión si no una casa modesta, Giovanni ayudo a salir a su esposa:

–– Bienvenido Ikuto, siéntete como en tu casa, acomódate tranquilamente mientras ayudo a mi esposa a entrar

Ikuto sonrió asintiendo e ingreso a la casa con las maletas, el hogar estaba cálido, los muebles parecían bastante antiguos y viejos, Ikuto negó molesto:

–– ¿En que gasta las inversiones Ludovic? Parece que el sueldo de Giovanni no es el que debería de tener…

Coloco las maletas molestó en un cuarto vacio y sonrió:

–– Parece que Giovanni es demasiado bueno como para notar que se merece el doble de lo que recibe…

Giovanni logro entrar con su esposa, Ikuto rápidamente le acomodo un sillón para que tomara asiento, Giovanni sonrió:

–– Gracias Ikuto, a veces es difícil hacer las cosas solo

El joven asintió sonriendo:

–– Ni que lo digas…

Mitsuki se acomodo en el sofá siendo cubierta por una manta, Ikuto corrió a encender la estufa:

–– No hay nada mejor que volver a casa y calentarse con la estufa

Mitsuki asintió sonriendo:

–– Así es, el invierno cada vez es más intenso

Giovanni se quito el abrigo y caminando a la cocina:

–– ¿Alguien quiere algo de comer?

Ikuto negó sonriendo, mas Mitsuki asintió:

–– Necesito dos platos de estofado o quizá sean tres

Giovanni asintió sonriendo:

–– Estarán listos en menos de que lo piensas cariño

El joven se sorprendió al oír el pedido de Mitsuki:

–– Tres platos de estofado ¿No cree que es demasiado?

La mujer negó palpándose la barriga:

––Mi pequeña me quita muchas energías

Curioso el de ojos violáceos sonrió mirándola:

–– Y ¿Ya tiene nombre la pequeña?

Mitsuki sonrió asintiendo:

–– Se llamara Yuki

Giovanni hizo un mohín al oír el nombre de la niña:

–– Yo quería que se llamara Ricadonna como la abuela

Ikuto y Mitsuki se miraron algo asqueados por el nombre de la niña, Mitsuki negó:

–– No, ese nombre no la describe para nada a Yuki-chan

Giovanni iba a protestar cuando Mitsuki comenzó a quejarse:

––… me siento algo molesta cariño…

El hombre sonrió negando con la mano:

–– Es normal que te sientas así dulzura, el doctor dijo que nacería en cualquier momento así que las contracciones son normales…

Ikuto negó levantándose:

–– No creo que sea una falsa alarma Giovanni…

El nombrado camino a la sala de estar suspirando:

–– Tú no sabes nada de estas cosas Ikuto…

Más su esposa ya había una señal de que la bolsa estaba por romperse, Giovanni corrió a tomar las llaves del auto:

–– ¡Esto no luce nada bien, tenemos que ir a un hospital!

Las llaves encontradas volaron hacia Ikuto el cual las atrapo:

–– ¡Entendido, yo conduciré!

Ambos hombres ayudaron a la mujer para entrarla al coche, Giovanni tomó asiento atrás colocando a su esposa recostada, Ikuto encendió velozmente el automóvil:

–– ¡En cinco minutos estaremos en el hospital!

El auto comenzó la marcha, Mitsuki irritada comenzó a dar órdenes:

–– ¡Ve rápido! No sé cuanto aguantare…

Giovanni intento calmarla:

–– Cariño, tranquila es como un ligero dolor de espalda, se pasara ya veras, solo tienes que calmarte.

El intento fue en vano ya que Mitsuki se enfadaba aun más:

–– ¡Como quieres que este calmada si estoy por dar a luz! ¡A demás esto es tú culpa!

Ikuto aceleraba el automóvil, Mitsuki se volvía cada vez más irritante y se quejaba de todo sin decir las constantes contracciones que le invadían, más el hospital no les quedaba lejos, Ikuto freno y bajo corriendo hacia la recepción:

–– ¡Tengo una emergencia, la esposa de mi amigo está a punto de romper la bolsa y tiene constantes contracciones!

La recepcionista se levantó llamando a dos enfermeros:

–– ¿Dónde se encuentra ella?

Ikuto les indico el automóvil a lo cual con rapidez los enfermeros corrieron velozmente para ingresarla al hospital, Ikuto respiro hondo y tomo asiento mientras ingresaban con Mitsuki a la sala de parto y su amigo Giovanni firmaba unos papeles:

––"Vine a ver a Amu y me encuentro con varios impedimentos… primero la nieve y ahora el nacimiento de la pequeña de Giovanni… pareciera como si todo conspirara para no volverle a ver"

Giovanni sin darle importancia a su amigo corrió hacia la sala de parto, más una mirada se poso encima del hombre:

–– No puede ser…

Ikuto levantó la mirada divisando a Utau y quedando perplejo:

–– Utau…

Habían pasado siete años y le parecía que su hermana no había cambiado para nada, Utau sonrió lanzándose encima de el brindándole un cálido abrazo:

–– ¡Ikuto, en verdad es tas aquí!

Se podía sentir en casa…

En casa…

Le sonaba la palabra pero con todos los viajes que había realizado y a la gente que había conocido ya se le había olvidado el sentimiento, la abrazo fuertemente como si fuera a desaparecer, la joven se sorprendió:

–– Ikuto… pero tu…

Lo tomó de los hombros sorprendida:

–– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres real o acabe enloqueciendo?

Ikuto le sonrió cálidamente despeinando el cabello a Utau:

–– Para nada… estoy aquí de regreso y no pienso irme jamás…

Utau sonrió más llamó la atención de Ikuto al ver que en sus brazos tenía algunas golosinas, bebidas y un gato de peluche que traía en una bolsa:

–– Pero… ¿Qué haces tú aquí Utau? Acaso mamá…

Utau bajo la cabeza negando, su rostro entristeció al oír pronunciar la palabra "mamá":

–– No… es otra persona…

Más se sorprendió al recordar que Amu antes del accidente deseaba ver a Ikuto, y lo levanto rápidamente, el hombre no entendía nada:

–– Espera Utau ¿Adonde me llevas?

La rubia sonrió:

–– Ese alguien quería verte y tal vez le hagas un bien si te ve…

Ikuto no entendía nada…

Alguien que quería verle…

Más al abrir la puerta Amu observo la cabeza de Utau:

–– ¡Hello Amu! Te traje a alguien que querías ver

Ikuto se sorprendió al oír el nombre de la joven:

–– Amu…

Utau lo dejó pasar y le entrego las golosinas y la bolsa con el peluche…

Todo se movió lentamente…

La puerta que les impedía verse dejo que ambos se vieran los rostros…

Los ojos de Ikuto se llenaron de sorpresa al ver a la mujer que había añorado por toda su vida otra vez…

Amu lo miro confundida:

–– Tú…

Ikuto se acerco alado de ella con una sonrisa cálida:

–– Ha pasado mucho tiempo… has crecido Amu…

Ikuto le extendió los regalos que Utau había cargado consigo:

–– Espero que te acuerdes de mi…

Cerró la caja de música dejando a la mitad la melodía y lo miro fijamente sin decir nada…

Un silencio invadió la habitación…

Ninguno de los dos decía nada…

Amu tomo los regalos seriamente sorprendiendo a Ikuto:

–– Amu… yo… en verdad lo lamento… creí que era lo que soñaba… pero…

Amu decidió hablar seriamente:

–– Señor…

Ikuto se sorprendió al oír que le había llamado "SEÑOR" como si…

Amu dejo los regalos traídos por Ikuto a un costado:

–– Me está incomodando y ni siquiera sé quién es usted o si me conoce así que le pido que se vaya…

El corazón se le detuvo por un instante…

Las palabras de Amu rebotaban en su cabeza y su mirada fría parecía estar matándolo...

¿Era cierto eso?

¿Acaso no lo recordaba?

En ese momento dos niños entraron a la habitación:

–– ¡Mamá!

Amu sonrió abrazándolos:

–– Kiseki, Yoru les dije que no vinieran

Los ojos de Ikuto demostraron terror al ver que esos dos niños se parecían a…

El llamado Kiseki lo miro petulantemente sin decir nada…

Mas el llamado Yoru era más apegado a su madre:

–– Es que papá quería verte igual que nosotros

Amu sonrió abrazando al niño:

–– Y ¿Dónde está su padre?

En ese instante la puerta se abrió, Ikuto giro divisando a él y gesticulo cada palabra con rencor y frustración:

–– Tadase Hotori…


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Quién es Ikuto Tsukiyomi?

¡Tercer capítulo! Actualizando Chain of love

¡Espero que les guste!

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S"

**Capitulo 3:** ¿Quién es Ikuto Tsukiyomi?

–– Tadase Hotori…

El rubio se quedo viendo a Ikuto:

––Tsukiyomi Ikuto…

Amu los miro a ambos con Yoru en brazos:

–– ¿Qué sucede cariño, acaso le conoces?

Ikuto observaba perplejo a Amu…

¿Se refería a Tadase cuando había dicho "Cariño"?

No…

Era una broma…

La chica lo miraba frunciendo el seño…

Esa mirada era como una estocada en su corazón…

Tadase sonrió nervioso y comenzó a llevarse a Ikuto fuera de la habitación:

–– Eh… ya regreso cielo… tengo que hablar con este hombre

Afuera de la habitación Ikuto fruncía el seño en presencia de Tadase:

–– Ikuto… pensé que jamás volverías… dime ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu vida?

Oprimió los puños molesto, la sonrisa de Tadase le hacía hervir la sangre, el rubio continuo:

–– Como puedes ver Yo y Amu conseguimos formar una familia juntos, te dije que no me daría por vencido

El hombre se mordió los labios con rabia…

¿Cuánto había pasado?

Siete años y el sabandija de Tadase ya tenía dos hijos, Ikuto no pudo resistirse ante tal rabia:

–– ¿Cuántos años crees que tiene Amu? ¿Veinticinco o quizá treinta?

Tadase se rasco la cabeza confundido:

–– No logro entenderte Ikuto… se completamente que Amu tiene veinte años pero ¿Qué hay con eso?

Ikuto furioso no pudo evitar tomar del cuello a Tadase y arrinconarlo contra la pared:

–– ¡¿Cuánto es que llevan juntos?!

El rubio sentía la presión que ejercía el hombre en su cuello:

–– Seis años… desde que te fuiste las cosas fueron mejores para ambos…

La furia se transformo en dolor, Ikuto soltó al rubio el cual se restregaba el cuello:

–– Acaso… Amu… ¿Amu me menciono alguna vez mientras no estaba?

Tadase no pudo evitar reír…

¿Se estaba burlando de él?

O acaso…

¿Acaso Amu jamás lo había mencionado?

El rubio rio mientras acomodaba su ropa:

–– Nunca, desde que te fuiste logre hacerla feliz todas las noches de mi vida y todos los días de su vida… ¿eso responde tus preguntas?

Ikuto sentía un punzante dolor en su pecho…

Parecía que el dolor lejano regresaba y para peor iba en aumento…

Tadase se cruzó de brazos seriamente:

–– Ahora déjanos seguir viviendo como la familia feliz que somos…

Ikuto estaba a punto de estallar en ira y golpear a Tadase hasta que su rencor e ira se fundieran con el rubio…

Pero…

No tenía la fuerza ya que saber que su querida Amu…

Su amada Amu…

Había elegido a Tadase…

Sin decir nada se alejo silenciosamente, Tadase sonrió sintiéndose triunfante ante la victoria que había tenido contra Ikuto:

–– Rendirte… Es lo mejor que pudiste hacer Tsukiyomi… Entre tú y yo era lógico que el que ganaría seria yo…

Mientras dentro de la habitación Kiseki miro a su madre molesto:

–– ¿Quién era ese tipo? Se parecía mucho a Yoru

El nombrado le enseño la lengua a Kiseki:

–– Eso no es cierto, Mamá siempre me dice que me parezco a ella y al abuelo

Amu observaba a los chicos sonriendo, más dentro de sus más profundos pensamientos aun se preguntaba muchas cosas…

¿Quién era realmente?

Y…

¿Quién era ese hombre?

Se precia demasiado a Yoru…

Pero…

No recordaba su rostro…

Y no tenia recuerdos con el…

¿Acaso era por culpa de su Amnesia?

¿Acaso conocía a ese hombre antes de olvidarlo todo?

Amu se sostuvo la cabeza dándole una migraña inmensa, Yoru clavo sus ojos azules en los de Amu:

–– ¡Mamá!

Kiseki algo asustado corrió a la puerta para llamar a su padre, Yoru acariciaba la mano de su madre la cual se quejaba de las intensas jaquecas:

–– ¡Resiste mamá!

Amu acaricio la mejilla de Yoru y sonrió:

–– Mamá está bien…

Más el rostro del pequeño le trajo una pequeña visión…

Una ciudad similar a Paris

Nieve…

La joven estaba parada enfrente de aquel hombre…

Lagrimas recorrían su mejilla…

Parecía que le pedía algo…

El hombre acaricio su rostro respondiéndole…

La nieve continuaba cayendo…

Sus manos se soltaron lentamente…

Él se dirigía a una limusina sin mirar atrás…

Un abrazo…

Un beso…

Amu salió del trance:

–– ¡NO TE VAYAS!

Tadase el cual la sostenía la miro confundido:

–– ¡Amu!

La pelirosa respiraba agitada y lagrimas recorrían su rostro sin decir nada, el rubio frunció el seño mirándola fijamente:

–– ¿Qué recordaste?

Amu parecía fuera de sí, como si aun estuviera entre el sueño y la realidad, Tadase comenzó a sacudirla frenéticamente:

–– ¡¿QUÉ RECORDASTE?! ¡RESPONDE!

Ante la presión Amu soltó un grito y cayo desmayada en la cama, el doctor que la supervisaba aparto rápidamente al hombre de Amu:

–– ¡Hágase a un lado, no es correcto lo que está haciendo!

En contra de su voluntad y un poco fuera de control Tadase fue retirado de la habitación, el doctor comenzó a revisar sus pupilas, la enfermera se acerco preocupada:

–– ¿Cómo esta?

El doctor miro a la enfermera preocupado:

–– Aun no lo sé con exactitud pero tenemos que mantenerla vigilada…

La enfermera asintió silente…

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ludovic observó la dirección en el papel:

–– Así que aquí es…

Más no fue a llegar a tocar el timbre cuando la voz de una rubia le llamo la atención:

–– Discúlpeme ¿Necesita algo?

El hombre sonrió amablemente a la joven:

–– Busco a la dueña de la casa la señorita Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto ¿le conoce?

La rubia sonrió extendiéndole la mano:

–– Corrección Lulu Tsukiyomi de Morcerf… es un placer conocerlo Ludovic Rotbury manager de mi querido esposo

El hombre quedo perplejo ante tal revelación y se acomodo su corbata:

–– ¿Esposa de Ikuto Tsukiyomi? ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de usted?

La elegante mujer se dirigió a la puerta y de su elegante tapado sintético de Zorro blanco canadiense enseño la llave de su residencia:

–– Eso me gustaría discutirlo con un té… sería demasiado escándalo hablarlo en publico

Lulu abrió la puerta invitando al manager, la mansión era lujosa, los candelabros de cristal captaron la atención de Ludovic, la pintura color beige y la escalera blanca de mármol le daban el clásico toque de una residencia vacacional, le hombre se acomodo su corbata:

–– Y… ¿Esta es su residencia vacacional Srta. Lulu?

El mayordomo atrapo el tapado que lanzó Lulu al aire y se dejo caer en un delicado sofá color blanco exhausto:

–– Así es… solo visito esta residencia para ver a mis padres… es obvio que cuando mueran pienso vender esta pocilga…

Ludovic tomó asiento al tiempo que Lulu sonaba una campanilla, una mujer llego con una bandeja de té y algunas masas, Lulu antes de que la depositara en la mesa de café decidió quitarle una de las masas y beber un poco del té como solía hacer siempre, los empleados miraban con temor mientras Lulu bebía y masticaba más una mueca de desagrado se mostro en su rostro y sin dudarlo le lanzó la taza de Té a la mujer:

–– ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

Ludovic se sobresalto ante tal reacción de la dama fina, la mujer que le había traído el té y las masas se hallaba llena de Té por toda la ropa:

–– Lo que ordeno mi señora

Lulu furiosa ante tal contestación se levantó y tomó una de las masas y se la desgrano en el cabello dejando a todos sorprendidos:

–– Esta porquería no está fresca es de ayer, explícitamente pedí masas frescas y recién hechas pero no calientes "FRESCAS" y me traes este pan viejo y un té que sabe a agua de escusado ¿Cómo piensas que voy a comer tal cosa como si fuera una pobre sirvienta como tú?

La mujer a punto de las lágrimas permaneció callada, Lulu asqueada hizo un ademan para que se la llevaran:

–– Que desaparezca de mi vista por ahora…

El mayordomo escolto a la mujer tranquilizándola, Ludovic solo observaba en silencio a Lulu la cual se masajeaba la cien con el seño fruncido:

–– Años contratando a la mejor servidumbre y resultan ser unos completos inútiles…

Más la rubia noto la incomodidad de su huésped y se aclaro la garganta:

–– Bien… ¿A qué viene su visita Mr. Ludovic?

El hombre se acomodo las gafas seriamente:

–– Usted hablo con uno de los guardaespaldas de su "Esposo" y le entrego esta dirección por que usted logro divisarlo cuando se retiro del hotel… ¿Cierto?

El rostro de Lulu se tiño de un color rojo recordando el momento y comenzó a doblar la cuchara de té lentamente:

–– Lo vi con mis propios ojos…

El manager junto sus manos debajo de su mentón observándola detenidamente:

–– Y… ¿Qué vio?

Lulu hacia lo posible por mantener su compostura y relató con la máxima serenidad que le brindaba su humor:

–– El me desposó por que "supuestamente" me amaba… pero… siempre diferíamos en lo que se diría "las maneras de vivir"… él decía que podía dormir debajo de un puente totalmente cómodo a diferencia de estos lujos y la esclavización de mis sirvientes… ¿Podría creer que dijera semejante barbaridad? ¿Vivir sin que hagan las cosas por mi? Estaba loco…

Ludovic asintió coincidiendo con la idea de que Ikuto siempre había sido un hombre con poca clase, más se le había admitido estudiar en la Académie Royale de Musique solo por su talento y las referencias de su padre Aruto Tsukiyomi que a pesar de su retiro era amado por quienes lo conocían, el manager asintió:

–– Tsukiyomi siempre ha sido un alma libre… un caballo sin domar… jamás entendí esa pasión que lo impulsa a ser así…

Lulu miro fijamente a Ludovic y sonrió:

–– Iré al grano Mr. Rotbury…Yo le brindo los datos necesarios para encontrar a su estrella y usted me trae de nuevo a mi esposo…

El manager sonrió asintiendo:

–– De acuerdo… usted hable y yo le traigo a su esposo…

Lulu se acomodo en el sofá y comenzó a hablar:

–– Desde que nos casamos Tsukiyomi ha intentado olvidar a "Alguien"… el cual yo ingenua desconocía de quien se trataba… el siempre decía que se trataba de su pequeña hermana Utau… creerle era lo único a lo que podía aferrarme más el día fatídico llego… Una noche el logro despertarme ya que hablaba dormido y menciono un nombre…

Ludovic observo detenidamente a la rubia la cual volvía a enfurecerse:

–– No era el nombre de su hermana ¿Cierto?

Lulu suspiro molesta y asintió conteniéndose:

–– Dijo el nombre de una mujer la cual creí mi amiga… una Japonesa de tercera... Amu Hinamori…

El manager frunció el seño:

–– Amu Hinamori… ¿Ella actualmente vive en Japón?

La rubia asintió chasqueando la lengua:

–– Ella aun vive en Japón y sé que Ikuto cuando se marcho con su representante… era lógico que su destino era Japón ya que la esposa de Giovanni es Japonesa…

Ludovic esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comenzó a reír, la mujer lo miro frunciendo el seño:

–– ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

El hombre miro fijamente a Lulu levantándose:

–– Usted ha hecho lo correcto… gracias a sus datos podre encontrar a Ikuto y encargarme de los obstáculos que entorpezcan su vida y la mía…

La rubia se levantó seriamente:

–– si usted va a por mi esposo yo iré igual…

Ludovic colocó las manos en los hombros de la mujer y negó:

–– Es mejor que lo espere… si el supiera que usted ayudo se enfadara y podría hasta divorciarse de usted

Lulu aterrada por la palabra "Divorcio" se cubrió la boca con las manos asintiendo:

–– Lo entiendo… se lo dejare en sus manos Mr. Ludovic Rotbury…

El hombre camino hacia la puerta poniéndose el sombrero mientras sonreía:

–– Delo por hecho que estará en buenas manos…

La puerta se cerró lentamente despidiendo al visitante, Lulu un poco irritada sonó la campanilla, el mayordomo acudió en cuestión de segundos:

–– Madame Tsukiyomi de Morcerf ¿Que desea?

La rubia se lanzó en el sofá y se masajeo la cien:

–– Quiero un Château Lafite Rothschild cosecha 1765… en este instante antes de que me dé una jaqueca…

El mayordomo se dirigió a la bodega más antes de entrar la voz de Lulu lo detuvo:

–– Y una cosa más…

El hombre escucho detenidamente a la mujer:

–– Despidan a esa sirvienta novata… no me sirven inútiles lloronas…

El hombre hizo una reverencia y se marcho, Lulu frunció el seño furiosa:

–– Volverás a mis brazos cariño… cueste lo que cueste…

0o0o0oo0o00oo0o00o0o0oo00oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Ikuto había regresado a la casa de Giovanni sin dar explicaciones a nadie, observaba la ventana pensativo:

––"Creí que me esperarías… pensé que me amabas… pero… ese Hotori siempre estuvo en donde no debía…"

Observo su alianza en la mano y rio sarcásticamente:

–– Parece que yo tampoco espere… tal vez sea el karma… por pedir que me esperaras siendo que yo me case para olvidarte…

La nieve cubría todo el suelo, hacia frio más no había más helada que aquella mirada que le había dirigido Amu…

Era como si no le conociera…

No había pasado mucho tiempo como para que no recordara su rostro…

Y esos niños…

Le habían dicho Mamá a la joven…

Se paso la mano por el rostro:

–– Fue en vano venir hasta aquí… hubiera preferido quedarme en Paris con la ilusión… de que algún día nos re encontraríamos…

Parecía que la noche se apoderaba del escenario y las luces se encendían más la nieve no cesaba…

Ikuto había estado feliz de ver a Amu, su corazón había dado un brinco al verla…

Más se le había congelado…

Cuando descubrió la triste realidad…

Amu Hinamori…

No Amu Hotori…

Ya no le correspondía…

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o 0o0oo00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

El hospital comenzaba a vaciarse…

Las visitas se despedían, Amu abrazó con fuerza a sus hijos:

–– Obedezcan a su padre… y acuéstense temprano

Los dos pequeños asintieron a coro:

–– Si mami

Tadase sonrió apartándolos:

–– Cuídate cariño, cualquier cosa me llamas

Amu asintió más sorpresivamente Tadase beso los labios de la pelirosa sonrpendiendola…

Sabía que era su Esposo y los pequeños sus hijos…

Pero…

El beso no lo pudo sentir en el alma…

Tadase la soltó y se alejo con los pequeños:

–– Cuídate cielo…

La confusión era inmensa…

El contacto con el rubio le había parecido desagradable…

No sabía porque…

Pero…

A pesar de que fuera su esposo…

No lograba sentirlo…

Más sin pensarlo la imagen de Ikuto se le vino a la mente…

Una casa bastante hogareña…

Ella estaba enfrente de la chimenea oyendo al músico dedicándole una canción a alguien…

¿A ella?

Una escena salteada aprecio repentinamente…

Los labios de ambos se sellaron…

El corazón le dio un vuelco volviendo en sí:

–– Ese hombre… ¿Quién es?...

Se paso sus dedos por los labios…

Quería saber…

Quería preguntarle quien era…

Amu se levantó de la cama frunciendo el seño:

–– Voy a buscarlo…

No sabía en donde podía estar…

Pero tenía que verlo…

Tenía que preguntarle…

¿Quién era Ikuto Tsukiyomi en su vida?

Dio varios pasos esforzándose para salir de la habitación:

–– Tendrás que responderme… ¿Quién eres Ikuto Tsukiyomi?…


	4. Chapter 4: Encuentro

Actualizando Chain of love :D

¡Espero que les guste!

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S"

**Capitulo 4:** Encuentro

Ludovic Rotbury observó detenidamente la copa de cristal:

–– ¡Azafata!

La mujer vino velozmente parándose enfrente del manager algo temerosa:

–– ¿Qué desea?

Ludovic observo la copa desinteresado:

–– Este es un Jet privado ¿Verdad?...

La mujer asintió, el manager continuo mirando la copa y agitándola lentamente en la palma de su mano:

–– Las copas son de cristal y el vino el más caro… ¿Cierto?

La azafata no sabía que había hecho mal e hizo una reverencia temerosa:

–– ¡Lamento si ocasione algún error señor!

Ludovic negó con el rostro completamente sereno y levantó el mentón de la femenina con la mano:

–– No te angusties por un error tonto, todos nos equivocamos a veces…

La mujer sonrió aliviada y asintió:

–– Se lo agradezco señor, había olvidado por completo que el Château Margaux es el vino que mas aborrece…

Más Ludovic sonrió perversamente y clavo sus dedos fuertemente en la mandíbula de la mujer haciéndola chillar al sentir el dolor:

–– ¿Cuántas veces debería de decírtelo Elizabeth? No es la primera vez que me haces esto… es la cuarta vez…

Uno de los camareros del jet pretendió interrumpir pero fue retenido por otra azafata, el rostro de Ludovic había cambiando por completo y parecía disfrutar el sufrimiento de la mujer más duro unos pocos segundos dejándola caer al piso del Jet:

–– Y para que no olvides tu trabajo… aquí tienes el recuerdo de que si cometes otra de esas… me asegurare de que este vuelo sea el ultimo…

Y mientras tecleaba su laptop dejo caer la copa con el contenido encima de la mujer la cual se quejo al sentir el impacto de la cristalina copa golpear su cabeza, Ludovic agotado hizo un movimiento con la mano:

–– Retiren a esta inútil de mi vista…

Los presentes corrieron a socorrerla mientras el manager tecleaba ahora con las dos manos:

–– "Hinamori Amu… recibida de la academia Seiyo… trabajo actual modista para modelos… un trabajo bastante ordinario para ser merecedora de Ikuto…"

Golpeo el teclado de la laptop con una mezcla de furia y diversión:

–– Esto va a ser interesante… El chico lo más probable es que este deseando regresar al notar la dulce familia que formo la jovencita…

Cerró la laptop rudamente y miro hacia el pasillo:

–– Quiero un Vega Sicilia cosecha 1991… y que sea rápido ya que no admito errores…

La otra azafata asintió corriendo, el manager esbozo una sonrisa mirando por la ventanilla:

–– ¿Qué harás sin mi Ikuto? Giovanni no te podrá ocultar para siempre…

La carcajada de Ludovic estremecía a los presentes en el avión ya que el reía como si disfrutara de un gran chiste o estuviera viendo una comedia…

El avión surco las nubes con destino a Japón…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La nieve aun bañaba las calles de la ciudad, Ikuto observaba la ventana más el móvil sonó escandalosamente, el joven lo atendió:

–– Ikuto Tsukiyomi…

Giovanni hablo del otro lado en el hospital:

–– ¿Dónde estás Ikuto? Llevo buscándote hace horas

Ikuto había olvidado que la esposa de Giovanni había tenido a la pequeña…

Era su amigo pero…

No era bastante importante como haber visto a Amu, la voz del hombre sonó apagada:

–– Pude verla…

Giovanni se rasco la cabeza sin entender nada:

–– ¿A quién? ¡No entiendes que ni se en donde estas!

La voz se le quebró al recordar esa mirada fría de Amu:

–– Regrese… a casa…

El hombre no entendía nada solo sabía que se había ido antes:

–– Oye Ikuto… entiendo tus nervios por verla pero no entiendo porque te…

La voz de Ikuto pareció indiferente:

–– Eso no importa… ¿Cómo está Mitsuki?

El hombre comenzó a reír de alegría por teléfono:

–– Es una hermosa niña que tiene la cara de su papá y el pelo de mamá

Ikuto esbozo una sonrisa al imaginar a la niña con el rostro de Giovanni:

–– Hubiera sido más linda con la cara y pelo de su madre… será muy fea si se parece mucho a ti

El hombre chillo fastidiado por Ikuto:

––¡Mi niña será hermosa Ikuto, a decir más linda que esa Amu tuya!

Al oír ese nombre la sonrisa se le borro…

Y nuevamente volvió a entristecer:

–– Bueno… nos vemos luego Giovanni…

El hombre notó la voz de Ikuto e intento excusarse ante tal comentario tonto:

–– Fue una broma Ikuto ¿Te enfadaste por algo tan diminuto?

Su amigo estaba en un momento de alegría y era lógico que Él no era la alegría personificada…

No le quedaba nada más que fingir y rio en el teléfono confundiendo a Giovanni:

–– ¿Estás bien Ikuto?

El hombre asintió calmando su risa fingida:

–– Claro, caíste justo era una broma, es lógico que tu pequeña será hermosa pero hubiera sido mejor que se pareciera a Mitsuki

Las bromas y risas se cruzaban entre ellos…

Más por parte de Ikuto era otra actuación…

Era difícil vivir en la casa de alguien más y tener que simular ser feliz…

La conversación acabo Ikuto corto rápidamente…

¿Qué debía hacer?

Si regresaba al hospital tendría que esperar hasta la mañana para verla…

Pero si no la veía de nuevo…

Los dos solos…

Tal vez lo recordara…

Ikuto observó la noche nevada detrás de aquella ventana gigante que reflejaba su soledad…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En sus alrededores parecía que no había señal de Ikuto…

Ni una señal…

Estaba de bata caminando por el silencioso hospital mirando afuera:

–– ¿En donde estará?

Japón era inmenso…

Sería difícil buscarlo sin pistas…

Pero…

Había un lugar que sentía que los unía…

Es lugar…

Sin pensarlo Amu abrió la puerta y una ventisca entro de golpe más eso no la retendría tenía que recordar

¿Quién era él?

Era algo que sentía…

Al igual que el amor que tenia hacia sus hijos…

Amu algo molesta por el golpe del impacto comenzó a correr hacia ese destino:

––"¿Quién eres Ikuto?"

Tadase había llegado a la habitación y frunció el seño al encontrarla vacía:

–– Amu…

No sabía a donde iría pero no le permitiría alejarse de él, Tadase corrió por el pasillo en busca de algún doctor el cual le ayudara a buscarla:

–– "Ahora que te tengo no quiero soltarte… no te voy a dejar ir"

Mientras Amu caminaba por la espesa nieve la cual parecía que le hacía ir más lento…

El frio comenzó a sentirse…

Amu no llevaba atuendos que abrigaran solo la bata de hospital y sus pies descalzos sentían el cruel frio de la nieve cortándole…

Más…

Podía sentir que la mitad de las respuestas estaban en él…

Si estaba cerca de Ikuto podría saber más de ella…

Ya que…

Él apareció en ese recuerdo…

Y era algo que debía aclarar…

El viento soplaba intensamente amenazándola con caer más con fuerza lograba seguir camino a su destino…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lulú observaba el álbum mientras bebía…

Las fotos eran de Ella junto a Ikuto…

Navidades…

San Valentín…

Cumpleaños…

Viajes…

La rubia acaricio una de las fotografías:

–– ¿En que falle Ikuto, dime?

El silencio de la habitación la enloquecía…

La ausencia de su amor era frustrante…

Y más si sabía que él se había escapado para irse con…

De solo pensarlo oprimió el álbum furiosa:

–– ¿Qué demonios tiene Amu Hinamori que no tengo yo?...

Su esposo había huido para encontrarse con esa mujer la cual comenzaba a aborrecerla…

Su mente le jugaba en contra…

No dejaba de pensar en cosas como…

Ikuto compartiendo el mismo lecho con esa mujerzuela…

Ikuto casándose con Amu…

Ikuto junto a su hijo…

Sin pensarlo se levantó furiosa con el álbum en manos:

–– ¡Todo es tu culpa Hinamori. Si nunca hubieras existido él seria todo mío!

Y sin pensarlo arrojo con fuerza el álbum al suelo, su rostro fruncido era bañado en las lágrimas que caían sin control:

–– Todo es tu culpa… él me ama… solo a mi… él se caso conmigo… porque me ama…

Estaba sola…

Frustrada…

Destrozada…

No podía pensar en nada…

El mayordomo observo a la mujer parada mirando la nada:

–– Señora Tsukiyomi… ¿Se encuentra bien?

Lulú negó mirando el suelo:

–– ¿Acaso soy una mujer injusta? Soy feliz a su lado… es lo único que quiero…

El hombre asintió de lejos:

–– El joven Tsukiyomi dudo que logre algo con aquella mujer…

La mujer volteo frustrada:

–– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

El mayordomo parecía compadecido por aquella mujer frustrada:

–– Han pasado siete años y dudo que esa mujer este soltera… el señor Tsukiyomi se caso con usted… es probable que esa Amu este casada… el señor Ikuto se llevaría una decepción haciéndolo regresar a Francia sin insistencia alguna de regresar atrás de la joven…

Lulú suspiro un tanto aliviada dejándose caer en el sillón:

–– Eso me relaja… aunque no del todo… estoy más tranquila… pero me gustaría ir a por él…

El mayordomo asintió serenamente:

–– ¿Quiere viajar en el Jet privado de la familia?

Lulú negó frunciendo el seño:

–– Viajare como ella… resérvame un asiento de alta clase en un avión común y ordinario…

Sin protestarle o contradecirla el mayordomo asintió haciendo una reverencia y salió tras un teléfono…

Lulú tomo el álbum y observó una fotografía que estaba ella con Amu y frunció el seño:

–– Iré a reclamar a mi esposo Amu… espero que sepas cuál es tu lugar…

Se levantó firmemente y dejo el álbum en la mesa de café:

–– Lulú Tsukiyomi de Morcerf no se queda con las sobras… soy la esposa… e iré a buscar a mi esposo…

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

La tormenta de nieve se intensificaba aun más…

El frio golpeaba la modesta casa más el calor impedía su ingreso…

Ikuto caminaba en círculos…

No sabía qué era lo correcto…

Si iba a por ella ¿Qué le diría?...

Nada se le venía a la cabeza…

Más no podía quedarse parado ahí siendo que estaba tan cerca de su amada Amu y sin pensarlo Ikuto se levantó y tomó el abrigo…

Ya no podía más…

Tenía que verla…

Tenía que estar con ella…

Por algo fue el motivo del viaje…

El hombre firmemente salió de la casa sin decir nada…

Lo único que hablaba era sus sentimientos…

Y las ganas por verla de nuevo…

La nieve era espesa y golpeaba fuertemente el rostro de Ikuto más no le importaba…

Tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella:

–– "Hinamori Amu… No llegue aquí para rendirme… vine para volver a verte y decirte lo que siento…"

Sabía que camino debía tomar, las habilidades de su chara aun vivan en él y los atajos se habían convertido en algo normal de hacer:

–– "Llegare más rápido si tomo el camino del parque…"

Era difícil poder divisar algo detrás de la cortina de nieve…

Pero…

No se daría por vencido…

No había llegado a Japón para rendirse…

Si no…

Para encontrarla de nuevo…

Recodaba el camino…

Era algo que jamás olvidaría…

Y como era de esperarse el camino lo guio al parque donde le había dicho el adiós a Amu:

–– Ahora debo ir a la derecha…

Más se sorprendió al divisar una silueta que caminaba sin rumbo alguno tambaleándose, Ikuto corrió hacia la silueta:

–– ¡Oiga! ¿Está bien? ¿Necesita ayuda?

No obtenía respuesta por parte de esa persona…

Parecía que caminaba dormida…

No pudo evitar acercarse aun más:

–– ¿Se encuentra bien?

Más no pudo evitar sorprenderse al reconocer que esa silueta era Amu…

Su corazón se detuvo…

Todo se silencio…

Solo oía su respiración…

La mujer estaba con la ropa de hospital y parecía titiritar del frio:

–– Tu…

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desmayarse, Ikuto no dudo en atraparla:

–– ¡Amu, Amu!

Podía sentir que estaba helada…

A ese paso podía tener hipotermia…

Ikuto se saco el abrigo y la envolvió en él:

–– Tranquila Amu… estoy aquí…

La mujer no decía nada…

Estaba agotada…

Ikuto no tenía otra que llevarla a la casa en donde se hospedaba:

–– Me encargare de protegerte… lo prometo…

Tenía que actuar rápido ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado la mujer expuesta a las bajas temperaturas:

–– "Espero que Giovanni me perdone por causarle más problemas… pero no puedo dejar a Amu…"


	5. Chapter 5: Fragmentos de mi pasado

Lamento la demora los deje con muuucho suspenso sin actualizar n.n

Nuevo capítulo de Chain of love! :D

¡Espero que les guste!

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S"

**Capitulo 5:** Fragmentos de mi pasado

Estaba cálido…

Como si algo la cubriera…

No sentía la nieve…

Amu parecía ver algo nuevamente…

Similar a esa visión de Paris…

Solo que estaba mirándose a un espejo…

Sonreía alegremente mientras se hacia un recogido en el cabello y se colocaba caravanas…

¿Para qué se arreglaba tanto? No entendía bien porque estaba ahí…

Era una habitación pequeña similar a un baño…

La puerta se abrió…

Ella volteo y quien entro se le abalanzo besándola desenfrenadamente…

Varios flashes de los momentos aparecían en su mente…

Más parecían desordenados…

Podía ver como deslizaban su coqueto vestido…

El apasionado hombre la besaba sin contenerse…

Luego se encontraba en la tina junto al joven siendo besada apasionadamente…

¿Qué había hecho? No lo entendía…

Ella nunca había viajado a parís…

Y no conocía a ese sujeto…

Más su voz en esa memoria le susurraba un nombre:

––Ikuto…

Abrió los ojos observando la luz de techo encendida:

–– ¿Qué fue todo eso?...

Estaba confundida…

¿Qué había hecho con ese hombre?

Podía recordar que sentía amor cuando estaba con él…

Pero…

Ahora se sentía confundida…

Ese hombre era la llave para descifrar su pasado…

Amu rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con la frazada y cerró los ojos:

–– Tengo que volver a dormir así podre continuar esas visiones…

Amu forzaba los ojos a mantenerse cerrados…

Tenía que dormir así recordaría todo y volvería a ser normal…

No había pasado ni un minuto que Amu había cerrado los ojos más curiosa abrió uno de los ojos:

–– ¿Sera esta la visión?

Se destapó tomando asiento en el sofá:

–– Parece ser el mismo sitio…

Hizo un mohín molesta mirando a su alrededor:

–– Dudo que sea los recuerdos… es la casa en la que desperté luego de esa revelación…

Se paso la mano por la cara fastidiada:

–– Esto me va a terminar volviendo loca…

Observó la casa confundida:

–– ¿Qué hago en esta casa?

Recordaba que se dirigía a algún lugar en busca de ese tal Ikuto…

Más la nieve no la llevaba a ninguna parte…

Pero…

De algo se acordaba…

Ese hombre que había estado en sus memorias había aparecido en la nieve y…

No lograba saber si estaba en su casa o en otro sitio...

Amu se levantó más noto que estaba con otras ropas:

–– Estoy vestida… pero… recuerdo la bata y…

Más el hombre salió de la cocina con una taza de chocolate caliente:

–– Amu… despertaste…

La joven pestañeo reconociendo al joven de sus memorias:

–– ¿I…ku…to… cierto?

El nombrado asintió seriamente aunque se sentía sorprendido de que hubiera pronunciado su nombre:

–– Así es… pero tú no deberías estar levantándote…

Amu no comprendía más el alto hombre depósito la taza en la mesa de café y se acerco a ella quedando cara a cara…

Su rostro parecía serio más en su mirada se podía notar un brillo especial mientras la miraba…

Ikuto lentamente la arrecosto en el sofá y la cubrió con la frazada:

–– Tuviste un principio de Hipotermia… pero todo estará bien… pude cuidarte a tiempo para que no empeorara…

Una sonrisa cálida se le dibujo en el rostro, Amu ladeo la cabeza hacia un constado:

–– "Lo conozco… me parece conocerlo… pero… es como un rostro invisible… no recuerdo que era para mí…"

Ikuto acomodo las almohadas que tenia la joven detrás de su espalda y acerco la taza de chocolate caliente:

–– Esto te va a servir para aumentar tu temperatura, bébelo todo más procura no quemarte

La mujer asintió tomando la taza con las manos…

No sabía por qué…

Pero…

Se sentía bien y feliz a su lado…

Era un sentimiento que no lograba entender ya que la actual Amu no recordaba cómo era la antigua Amu y qué relación tenía con Ikuto…

Sonrió asintiendo mientras bebía el dulce y caliente chocolate, la de cabello rosa lo miro asombrada por el delicioso sabor de la bebida:

–– Esta exquisito… Ikuto tomó asiento en otro sillón que estaba enfrentado con el que se hallaba Amu:

–– Lo acabo de preparar, no es difícil hacerlo ya que tú me lo enseñ…

El hombre la miro quedando en silencio…

Tal vez era buena idea hablar con ella…

Pero…

Amu actuaba como si no lo conociera…

No hablaba casi y miraba para todas partes como si estuviera nerviosa…

Amu lo miro pausando la bebida:

–– ¿Dijiste que yo te enseñe esto?

Más un dolor de cabeza le apareció de repente, Ikuto corrió hacia ella sujetando con la mano la taza que había soltado…

Varias palabras saltaron en su cabeza sin previo aviso:

–– Embrión… Ami… mamá… papá… amigos… Utau... Shugo Chara… Ran… Miki… Suu… Yoru… Abrir el corazón… huevos X… EASTER… y…

Ahora eran escenas congeladas las cuales invadieron su cabeza cabeza…

Amu sonriendo junto a los charas y los guardianes…

También pasando su adolescencia saliendo con chicos…

Sus hijos junto a ella…

Tadase y…

En ese momento volvió en si pasándosele la jaqueca…

Ikuto la estaba tomando de las manos nervioso:

–– ¡¿Estás bien, Amu?!

La pelirosa asintió viendo los profundos ojos del joven:

–– Solo fue un dolor de cabeza…

Más observó que la taza estaba en el suelo y la mano de Ikuto estaba colorada: –

– ¡Te… quemaste!

Ikuto soltó las manos de Amu encogiéndose de hombros:

–– No es algo importante Amu… estoy bien la de la jaqueca fuiste tú…

Más Amu tomó la mano colorada de Ikuto y lo miro:

–– No entiendo porque pero… me parece triste que no te intereses por ti mismo… me hace enfadar y ponerme triste a la vez…

Ikuto se la quedo viendo en silencio…

Era extraño pero parecía como si a Amu le hubiera sucedido algo más…

Algo…

En su cabeza…

Ikuto salió de su mente topándose con la mirada enfadada de Amu:

–– ¿Qué sucede Amu?

El hombre sorprendido observó los profundos ojos de Amu los cuales le miraban fijamente:

–– ¡Iré a conseguirte gasas de propóleo inmediatamente!

El hombre negó seriamente:

–– No puedes levantarte siendo que casi te enfermas…

Más Amu se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la nevera:

–– Tu me cuidaste… es hora de que te devuelva el favor… a demás deberías de interesarte por lo que le sucede a tu cuerpo después de una quemadura ya que por más leve que sea no deja de ser una quemadura…

Parecía estar viendo a la Amu que él conocía…

Siempre cuidándolo…

Siempre terca…

Amable…

Dulce…

Gruñona…

Amu sonrió al buscar en la nevera:

–– ¡Las encontré!

Al cerrar la nevera camino hacia Ikuto con las gasas más este la detuvo:

–– Dejare que cures mi quemadura con una sola condición Amu…

No era bien visto que una mujer aceptara condiciones ya que podían tratarse de condiciones sexuales las cuales no podía aceptar…

Ikuto sonrió cálidamente:

––Si me curas… hazlo acostada y tapada con las frazadas… no quisiera que recayeras…

Estaba sorprendida ya que se esperaba una condición la cual no podría manejar…

Amu asintió dirigiéndose al sofá con las gasas:

–– Recuerda que es la única condición que acepto no esperes más de mi…

Ikuto rio asintiendo…

Parecía estar comportándose como la antigua Amu la cual sabía que él tenía segundas intenciones…

Pero…

La llama de la picardía se había extinto con el paso de los años…

¿Se había extinto o estaba apagada sin Amu a su lado?

La mujer le comenzó a colocar las gasas de propóleo en la mano…

Sus manos eran tiernas y suaves al igual que sus intenciones…

Quería besarla y tenerla en sus brazos hasta el amanecer…

Pero…

Había algo que les impedía…

No les dejaba avanzar…

Ikuto observo detenidamente a Amu y frunció el seño pensativamente:

–– "Debería de hablar con Utau acerca de este asunto… quisiera saber que ha hecho Amu todo estos tiempos…"

0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o00oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o

El aeropuerto estaba bastante vacio… Era plena noche… Ludovic caminaba con las maletas seriamente:

–– "Así que ESTO es el famoso Japón que Ikuto ama"

Observaba su entorno con asco…

Odiaba viajar sin propósitos…

Sin objetivos monetarios…

Más no permitiría que Ikuto Tsukiyomi hijo de Aruto Tsukiyomi se le escapara tan fácilmente de sus manos ya que gracias a él estaba en la cima y era un manager conocido…

Se sorprendió al sentir que un niño había chocado por accidente contra su maleta, el hombre frunció el seño:

–– ¿Qué demonios te pasa mocoso, acaso no sabes caminar?

El niño en el suelo casi comenzaba a llorar más el hombre se acerco al pequeño y cambio su tono de voz a uno más sereno:

–– ¿Te duele la rodilla?

El pequeño asintió, Ludovic le extendió la mano más cuando el niño fue a tomarla más el hombre lo tomó del cabello rudamente:

–– ¡No vuelvas a hacerme perder el tiempo mocoso, estoy cansado de estúpidos como tú que se dejan llevar por nada, si no te hubieras ido no estaría en Japón Ikuto!

Después de decir eso soltó al niño dejándolo caer de espaldas y sonrió:

–– Ten cuidado la próxima vez pequeño… tal vez al próximo que toques te de un balazo en medio de los ojos…

Dicho esto siguió su camino más no pudo evitar sonreír…

Estaba perdiendo el control…

Todos eran Ikuto…

Todos tenían su rostro…

Y las ganas inmensas de tomarlo e irse de Japón eran incontables…

La gabardina de pana marrón ondeaba con las corrientes de aire que provenían de la puerta principal la cual se abría al pasar gente…

Con una de sus manos en la canana acariciando el arma que llevaba en la cintura Ludovic esbozo una sonrisa al salir dentro del aeropuerto:

–– Volverás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas… tú eliges Ikuto…

0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0oo0o0 o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Amu habia caído dormida…

Parecía estar mejor más un tanto agotada…

Quería saber más de lo que le había sucedido…

Pero…

Había olvidado pedirle el número a su hermana…

Másl celular de Amu estaba con ella cuando la rescato de la fría noche de invierno…

Estaba en la mesa de café…

No podía usarlo o husmear en el…

Pero…

Necesitaba saber que había sucedido con Amu…

Ikuto sin pensarlo tomó el celular:

–– Contactos… Utau Hoshina… Utau… Hoshina… mmm…

Logro encontrarla y no dudo en comenzar a llamar:

–– Espero que estés despierta Utau…

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo00o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o

El celular de Utau comenzó a sonar, Kukai frunció el seño al oírlo:

–– Utau… tu celular…

La rubia roncaba fuertemente junto al castaño, Kukai sacudió ala joven para despertarla:

–– Utau… puede ser importante…

Utau se dio vuelta sonriendo dormida:

–– Souma-San… hoy estas mas pícaro que de costumbre… no quieres dejarme dormir…

Kukai algo sonrojado negó:

–– ¡No… no se trata de eso Utau, Tu celular esta sonando!

La rubia soltó una risita abrazándolo:

–– Claro que está sonando… eres todo un pervertido…

El castaño suspiro haciendo el esfuerzo para tomar el celular de Utau sin despertar a la rubia:

–– Eres una pervertida... Si tan solo cooperaras corazón… la llamada no durara mucho…

La rubia se aferraba más fuerte al torso del hombre:

–– Durara toda la noche… te obligare… a que dure…

Kukai consiguió tomar el teléfono mientras con otra mano empujaba a Utau para que lo liberara:

–– Después habrá tiempo para esto cariño… ¡ahora atiene el teléfono y te recompensare lo juro!

Utau molesta ya que estaba medio dormida tomo el celular de mala gana atendiendo:

–– ¿Quien?...

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo00o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o

La voz de Utau sonaba dormida y molesta, Ikuto se aclaro la garganta:

–– Soy yo Utau… Ikuto…

Su voz sonó un poco más alegre al saber de quien se trataba:

–– _¡Ikuto! ¿Qué sucede que llamas a estas horas de la noche?_

El hombre sonrió aliviado al poder escuchar la voz de su hermana:

–– ¿Estabas durmiendo cierto?

La rubia sonrió negando olvidando su agotamiento:

––_Si pero cualquier cosa para mi hermanito mayor… ¿Qué sucede?_

El hombre se rasco la cabeza mirando a Amu:

–– Me encontré con Amu y…

La voz de Utau sonaba más emocionada al oír la noticia:

–– _¡SI! ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes, logro recordar algo?_

Ikuto negó confundido mirando a Amu:

–– No sé si recuerda algo o se olvido de mi con el tiempo pero… ¿Le sucedió algo a Amu para que estuviera en el hospital? Hay algo que aun no me entero…

La voz de Utau tomó un nivel más sereno:

–– _Hace una semana de aquel accidente… no le dijimos nada a Amu pero el impacto fue muy fuerte y casi perdió la vida…_

Ikuto no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante tal acontecimiento…

Amu había tenido un accidente más no había perdido su vida…

Pero…

¿Qué perdió?

Utau prosiguió:

–– _Los doctores le diagnosticaron Amnesia… Amu no conoce a nadie pero a veces actúa como si nos conociera… es raro…_

Amnesia…

Su querida Amu había perdido todos los recuerdos…

A causa de ese accidente, Ikuto mantuvo la calma:

–– ¿Acaso saben por qué sufrió ese accidente?

Utau negó con la cabeza suspirando:

–– _Por desgracia no sabemos nada… no se el motivo por el cual fue embestida... solo logre encontrarla y llamar a la ambulancia pero lo único que sé es… que ella te ha extrañado estos años y ha estado con Tadase Hotori por…_

Más la línea se corto dejando a ambos desconectados…

Ikuto deposito el celular y la miro mientras dormía:

–– Amnesia… ahora lo entiendo… ahora entiendo esa mirada…no se trataba de que me odiaras si no que no me recordabas…

Sonrió aliviado por saber que Amu lo extrañaba tanto como él lo hacía:

–– Había perdido toda esperanza…de que aun me recordaras… y que eligieras a Tadase…

Más con lo último recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho Utau antes de que las líneas murieran…

"_Por desgracia no sabemos nada… lo único que sé es… que ella te ha extrañado estos años y ha estado con Tadase Hotori por…"_

Entonces lo que le había dicho Tadase no era cierto…

"_Nunca, desde que te fuiste logre hacerla feliz todas las noches de mi vida y todos los días de su vida… ¿eso responde tus preguntas?"_

Había sido engañado tan estúpidamente…

Era lógico que Amu no era como él…

No estaba con Tadase para olvidarlo…

El auto de Giovanni llegó a la casa, Ikuto observo que Amu estaba en el comedor, si entraba y la veía podría molestarse en cambio en su recamara no seria molestia para ambos padres, Ikuto cargo a Amu en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación más unas palabras de labios dormidos de la joven lo dejo paralizado:

––Ikuto…Te amo…

¿Era lo que había oído?

El corazón se le detuvo y se la quedo viendo:

–– Amu…


	6. Chapter 6: Recordando Paris

Disculpen la demora he estado bloqueada más vuelvo a retomar la historia Nuevo capítulo de Chain of love! :D

¡Espero que les guste!

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S"

**Capitulo 6:** Recordando Paris

Te amo…

La palabra salió de sus labios…

Labios que quería besar desenfrenadamente…

Acerco sus labios hasta rozar contra los de Amu…

Estaba deseando este momento por años…

Más no le dio el tiempo ya que Giovanni abrió la puerta:

–– ¡Llegamos Ikuto!

Más al entrar diviso que Ikuto tenía a Amu en brazos, el hombre se sorprendió:

–– Pero miren nada más… nosotros nos vamos y ya estas con una novia

Ikuto negó nervioso:

–– E…E…Espera Giovanni… no es una novia se trata de Amu…

Giovanni se asombro al oír ese nombre:

–– ¿Esa chica es Amu?

Ikuto asintió mirándola:

–– La encontré cuando me dirigía al hospital… estaba en la nieve…

Mitsuki sonrió con la bebe en brazos:

–– Llévala a tu recamara Ikuto… no debe agarrar frio si la encontraste afuera

El hombre se ruborizo… S

onaba a que estaría junto a ella esta noche…

Giovanni cerró la puerta y sonrió:

–– Procura no despertarla y cuídala bien, a dentro de unas horas amanecerá así que déjala dormir…

Ikuto asintió adentrándose a su recamara, Mitsuki sonrió meciendo a la bebe:

–– Es muy linda…

Giovanni asintió mirando a su bebe:

–– Es la chica por la que Ikuto abandono todo…

Mitsuki sonrió mirando a Giovanni:

–– ¿Pero que hacia afuera en la nieve en vez de estar en su casa?

Giovanni frunció el seño negando:

–– No lo sé pero al parecer Ikuto luce preocupado con la chica…

Mitsuki miro a la recamara de Ikuto:

–– Pobre chico… estar lejos de su amor y encontrarla bajo nieve… le preparare una sopa caliente

Giovanni niega sonriendo:

–– Amor tu encárgate de Yuki yo le preparare la sopa caliente a la chica

Mitsuki sonrió asintiendo mientras mecía a la pequeña:

–– Ten cuidado con la cocina, sabes que eres malo en eso…

Giovanni sonrió negando:

–– Desde que estuve con Ikuto aprendí a cocinar sopas, tu cuida de Yuki…

Mitsuki sonrió sin decir más…

En la habitación de Ikuto…

El hombre la observaba dormir…

Era la misma…

La misma que cuando se marcho y la misma de aquella noche en Paris…Ikuto suspiro:

–– No entendí porque volviste a Japón cuando te encontré en Paris… recuerdo ese día… ¿Tu lo recuerdas?

Amu aun dormía…

No podía dejar de mirarla…

Acaricio su rostro suavemente:

– Estaba nevando… hacia frio… Más nuestro encuentro fue sorpresivo…

Anochecía, la nieve comenzaba a hacerse presente…

Ikutodeambulaba con su violín al hombro:

–– "No hay lugar más bello que Paris… la música… las personas… ahora comprendo el viaje que emprendió mi padre…"

El joven estaba maravillado ante el hermoso paisaje:

––"Tengo que tomar algunas fotos así se las envió a Utau"

El joven Ikuto sacaba fotografías sonriendo…

Se sentía libre…

Feliz…

No pensaba en nada más que en los lugares que le esperaban, más la vos de Giovanni sonó tras sus espaldas:

–– ¡Ikuto Tsukiyomi!

El joven se volteo con la cámara de fotos:

–– Ya te dije que no seas formal conmigo Giovanni… ¿podrías llamarme Ikuto por una vez?

El hombre agitado por haber corrido niega:

–– Seria informal llamarte por tu nombre directamente ya que aun no te conozco lo suficiente…

Ikuto suspiro molesto dándole la espalda:

–– Ya… ya… ya lo sé… ¿Qué necesitabas?

Giovanni recupero el aliento y le sonrió:

–– ¡Tienes una reunión con la compañía Delorme!

Ikuto no entendía nada…

¿Delorme?

¿Qué significaba esa emoción en el rostro de Giovanni? Ikuto le miro:

–– ¿Delorme?

Giovanni quedo boca abierta ante el desinterés de Ikuto:

–– ¿Enserio no lo recuerdas?

Ikuto negó aun sin entender nada, Giovanni suspiro:

–– Te hable unos días de que pedí una entrevista a la famosa empresa "Delorme", hace unos días uno de ellos te escucho tocando el violín en la calle y le interesaste y aceptaron la entrevista hoy a la tarde

Ikuto se asombro…

¿Una compañía de música se había interesado en él?

Una sensación extraña invadió su estomago…

Parecían mariposas…

Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro:

–– ¿En verdad?

Giovanni asintió entusiasmado más él de cabello oscuro abrazo con fuerza a su camarada:

–– ¡Es la mejor noticia que he oído!

Giovanni le respondió el abrazo riendo:

–– ¡Si es genial, hoy a la tarde ósea dentro de unas horas tendrás la entrevista! –

No lo sabía…

El entusiasmo de ese día…

Ser famoso…

Ser escuchado por todos…

No sabía en lo que me metía ese día…

Conseguí fama…

Fans…

Dinero…

Más fue lo único que encontré ese día…

Me alejo de todo lo que amaba…

Cuando era artista callejero era feliz…

Lo más probable era que no supiera que en el futuro escaparía de todo ello…

Y no sabría explicar que…

Lo había hecho…

Por ella…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Las luces de la ciudad permanecían apagadas, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse para enseñarle a la noche que su turno pronto llegaría…

El movimiento se incrementaba en la noche, Ikuto se bajo del taxi junto con Giovanni quedando enfrente de un edificio muy importante: "ESTUDIOS DELORME"

Ikuto se maravillo al ver tal estructura que dejo escapar un "Wow" de asombro, Giovanni le sonrió:

–– ¿Que esperamos? Tenemos que entrar antes de llegar tarde

Ikuto asintió y ambos entraron un poco fuera de lugar ya que sus atuendos eran de lo más normales para tal lujoso sitio.

El piso de mármol blanco destellaba y resaltaba con la alfombra rojo carmesí que servía de caminero para quienes ingresaban al sitio.

Los dorados y plateados adornaban toda la sala, los colores crema de la amplia habitación contrastaban con el fino lambris.

Más el detalle que le brindaba riqueza al edificio era el hermoso candelabro de techo con 4 velas en cristal tallado época Carlos IV finales del siglo XVIII

Ikuto observaba dicha lámpara de techo fascinado más un hombre bien vestido les recibió:

–– Buenas tardes señores ¿En qué les puedo servir?

Giovanni se aclaro la garganta estrechándole la mano:

–– Soy el representante de Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Giovanni Valenti, fuimos citados por Maximilien Philippe Rotbury el jefe de esta empresa

El hombre los miro de arriba abajo, sus atuendos no eran propios más se inclino haciéndoles una reverencia:

–– Con gusto les escoltare… por favor síganme…

El hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Giovanni le siguió al igual que Ikuto…

Los pasillos eran lujosos, cada uno más que el anterior más se detuvieron ante una imponente puerta de roble con detalles en oro y cristales incrustados. Ikuto y Giovanni se miraron asombrados más quien los escoltaba les abrió la puerta luego de oír el "Adelante" del hombre que residía dentro de tal habitación:

–– El representante Giovanni Valenti y su artista Ikuto Tsukiyomi señor…

Maximilien Philippe Rotbury se hallaba de espaldas mirando hacia afuera, el hombre casi albino de cabellera corta y complexión masculina se mantuvo en silencio, Ikuto se asombro al entrar en dicha habitación, Giovanni se inclino para saludarle:

–– Señor Maximilien Philippe Rotbury, soy Giovanni Valenti y el es Ikuto Tsukiyomi nosotros…

Más fue interrumpido por la risa del empresario:

–– No sea tan refinados conmigo señor Valenti, por favor tome asiento y siéntase como en su casa

Los ojos celestes del hombre se clavaron en Ikuto el cual aun observaba maravillado la sala, Giovanni asintió un poco nervioso:

–– G…G…Gracias por su hospitalidad Señor Rotbury…

Tomo asiento más Ikuto observaba todo maravillado, Giovanni se sintió algo avergonzado:

–– Ikuto nuestro anfitrión nos invito a tomar asiento…

Maximilien Philippe sonrió chasqueando los dedos:

–– No se preocupe señor Valenti admiren todo lo que deseen

Después de dicho chasquido de dedos una joven entro con un carrito trasladando un vino junto a tres copas con hielo:

–– Deben de estar sedientos… por favor beban

El alvino dulcemente le retiro la botella que llevaba la mujer:

–– Yo me encargare mi señorita Madeleine Valois, usted tómese este tiempo para comer algo

La mujer asintió alejándose delicadamente, Ikuto observo el comportamiento del hombre asombrado:

–– Trata bien a sus sirvientes señor Rotbury…

Giovanni le miro asombrado ante el primer dialogo cruzado de ambos hombres.

El alvino sonrió sirviendo un Château Margaux en las copas de sus invitados:

–– Digamos que no son sirvientes si no parte de mi familia…

Ikuto observo como con elegancia servía el vino:

–– Ya que estamos… es un placer conocerlos… estaba pensando en contratarte para mi empresa Ikuto…

Giovanni miro a Ikuto asombrado, el joven tomo la copa de vino y sorbió un poco de él:

–– ¿Que fue lo que le intereso de mi señor Rotbury?

El hombre sonrió fijando sus ojos celestes en los de Ikuto:

–– Su habilidad con el violín es igual que la de su padre…

Ikuto se sorprendió mirando a Maximilien Philippe:

–– ¿Usted conoció a Aruto Tsukiyomi?

El hombre asintió sereno:

–– El trabajo para nosotros hace mucho tiempo… se retiro con los años para volver con su familia a Japón…

Ikuto sonrió al oír tal noticia…

Su padre había regresado con su madre…

Más ahora era su oportunidad de brillar como lo hizo su padre hace mucho, Ikuto se aclaro la garganta:

–– Acepto su oferta señor Rotbury…

El hombre le miro asombrado ante las palabras de Ikuto, Giovanni también le miraba:

–– Ikuto…

El joven asintió serio mirando al alvino:

–– Daré lo mejor para usted y le recordare que soy el sucesor de Aruto Tsukiyomi

Maximilien Philippe sonrió tomando asiento y bebiendo del vino:

–– Mañana en la mañana a eso de las 9 te citare para que firmes los papeles del contrato

Ikuto asintió levantándose de la sofisticada silla:

–– Mañana a la mañana estaré aquí Señor Rotbury

Ambos estrecharon sus manos más Giovanni no entendía nada más hizo lo mismo que Ikuto para salir de la habitación…

Giovanni le miro mientras salían del edificio:

–– Eso fue demasiado rápido… creí que vacilarías o algo así y tendríamos que hablar aun más…

Ikuto sonrió mirando el cielo al salir:

–– Trabajo con mi padre… no podía negarme a tal empresario que llevo a mi padre a la grandeza…

Giovanni sonrió asintiendo:

–– Mañana por la mañana pasare por ti Ikuto

El joven asintió saludándolo:

–– Estaré esperando, no llegues tarde…

Los dos se dividieron yendo a diferentes direcciones, en el edificio de la compañía Maximilien Philippe les observaba sonriendo:

–– "Ikuto Tsukiyomi… se parece más a su padre de lo que creía…

Más la voz de otro hombre sonó en la habitación del alvino:

–– Hermanito buenas tardes…

Maximilien Philippe sonrió al oír la voz de su hermano:

–– Ludovic Didier Rotbury… llegaste justo a tiempo…

Ludovic gruño al ser nombrado por su segundo nombre:

–– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames "Didier"?

Maximilien Philippe sonrió ignorándolo:

–– Didier… mañana ingresara el hijo de Ikuto a nuestra familia

Ludovic molesto se cruzo de brazos mirando a un lado:

–– ¿Y qué me dices a mi? Yo no tengo nada que ver con los Tsukiyomi…

El alvino le sonrió tomando asiento:

–– Mañana comenzaras a tener importancia… serás el manager de Ikuto…

Ludovic se quedo paralizado observando a su hermano:

––Manager…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Ikuto caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro:

–– "Por fin seré lo mismo que mi Padre… trabajare en la misma empresa… y tal vez algún día Yoru y ese chara que nació del sueño de mi padre nazca del mío"

El joven iba sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto haber impactado con una chica:

–– Ay…

Ikuto logro tomarla del brazo:

–– Señorita

La boina blanca voló por los aires descubriendo su rostro, los ojos de Ikuto se abrieron de par en par pronunciando un nombre:

––…Amu…

Ikuto la atrapo en sus brazos, la joven rio nerviosa:

–– Lo lamento ¿te conozco?

Más al ver el rostro de Ikuto sus ojos se iluminaron:

––Ikuto…

Sus miradas se cruzaron, el joven sin pensarlo dirigió sus labios a los de ella sellándolos en un beso correspondido…

––Ella me había ido a buscar…

Tú me habías ido a buscar Amu…

Tu sonrisa se me hizo un retrato en mis memorias…

Tus labios fueron mi adicción…

Y tus caricias mi perdición…

Amu abrió sus ojos mirándolo:

–– Ikuto…

El nombrado le miro respirando agitado luego del beso:

–– ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Amu sonrió algo sonrojada:

–– Quería verte Ikuto… quería decirte que te esperare toda la vida…

Ikuto sonrió besándola una vez más…

––Ella me había respondido…

Ese beso nos llevo a algo más…

Todo fue muy rápido…

Quería estar con ella y ella conmigo…

No quería desprenderme de ti Amu…

Amu e Ikuto se dirigieron a la cabaña donde vivía él, la de pelo rosa sonrió:

–– Así que aquí has estado viviendo Ikuto

El joven cerró la puerta y despojo del abrigo a Amu:

–– Así es… vivo en esta modesta casa que alquilo, encenderé la estufa tu acomódate…

Beso su mejilla para caminar a la estufa, Amu sonrió observando la casa, Ikuto sonríe ya encendiendo la chimenea:

–– Así que viniste para verme…

Amu sonrió asintiendo acercándosele:

–– Quería verte Ikuto… te extrañaba y quería hacerte saber que yo ya estaba enamorada de ti solo que no lo sabía…

Ikuto se le acerco besándola,

un beso pasional que les lleno el alma, un beso que los unió constantemente…

Amu se aparto respirando agitada:

–– Ikuto… esto… yo…

El joven le sonrió besando su cuello:

–– Amu… Te amo…

Una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro a Amu al oír esas palabras y tomo su cabeza permitiéndose besar por el joven:

–– Yo también te amo Ikuto…

Soltó un leve sonido al sentir las caricias de Ikuto…

Los besos…

La respiración acelerada…

Ikuto desnudaba a Amu la cual se aferraba de él…

Ambos en la alfombra del comedor agitados y restregando sus cuerpos uniéndose en uno solo…

Ambos se sonrieron mirándose y se dijeron en coro:

–– Te amo…

––Te recuerdo aun…

Amu…

Podría tocar nuestra historia de amor todas las veces que quiera…

Tocarte nuevamente como esa noche de invierno en Paris…

Donde supe que eras para mí…

Amu…

Te amo…

Diciendo esto beso los labios de Amu la cual dormía, Giovanni observo con el tazón de sopa y sonrió:

–– "Mejor los dejo solos"

Ikuto se libero de los labios de Amu la cual aun dormía…

Más ella tenía una sonrisa en sus labios…

Una sonrisa que se le contagio a Ikuto:

––"Mi preciada Amu… te amo"


End file.
